


The twin brother.

by moonaughter



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonaughter/pseuds/moonaughter
Summary: Chevalier and Philippe are a couple. Philippe has an identical twin brother: Dorian.Dorian seduces Chevalier. Will he resist Dorian or not?[this one shot is based on a prompt I created yesterday night at 3:00 am]





	The twin brother.

« Are you sure you want to do this? » asked Philippe to his boyfriend for the hundredth time. « Yes, mignonette, I’m sure. What are you so afraid of? » said the other Philippe searching for his lover’s gaze. 

Philippe sighed and « Is just that, you know I have an identical twin brother right? » Chevalier nodded « Well, throughout the years, every guy I dated ended up leaving me for him and I don’t want it happening with you too » Chevalier raised his hand to caress his boyfriend’s cheek « I wouldn’t dream of leaving you for anyone, let alone your brother » he said while giving Philippe a small smile, which he returned. 

The pale eyed man, at that point, let out a breath of relief, turned around, interlocked fingers with Chevalier and ringed the bell.  
It was only a matter of seconds before the door swung open to reveal a woman whom was welcoming them with a warm smile « Philippe, you finally decided to show up! We were waiting for you! » said the woman « I’m sorry, maman » replied Philippe giving her a hug. After a moment, Philippe’s mum distanced herself from her son and looked directly at Chevalier who then proceeded to present himself « It’s a pleasure meeting you ma’am, I am Philippe de Lorraine, you son’s boyfriend, but everyone calls me Chevalier » he said sticking out his hand. Anne smiled and returned the hand shake « It’s a pleasure meeting you too Chevalier, Philippe talked a lot about you » the younger Philippe blushed at that and turned his gaze away. 

It was then that he noticed the presence of a man who was closely watching the scene. He must’ve stared for too long because the next thing he heard was his boyfriend’s voice.

« Dorian! Didn’t see you there! » 

The man started approaching and when he was in front of them he extended his hand to Chevalier. 

« I’m Dorian, Philippe’s twin brother. I’m sure he told you about me » said the shorter pale eyed man while staring into Chevalier’s eyes.  
Chevalier was lost of words, they were really identical but Dorian was ... he was breathtaking, oh what was he thinking! He loved Philippe more than anything in the world and he was definitely not planning falling for his brother.

« I-I’m Chevalier and y-yes your brother did talk about you. It’s a pleasure meeting you » he stuttered returning the handshake « So it’s for me » replied Dorian staring at him up and down.

Philippe was not getting any good vibes from that scene before his eyes so he decided it was time to interrupt it. « Shall we start this dinner? » he said with the tone higher then usual. The two men seemed to broke out of their bubble after that.

Dinner was going good until Chevalier felt a hand on his thigh slowly making it’s way up. He squinted his eyes and looked at his left where Dorian was seated, calmly talking to his mother. He then looked at Philippe who was poking the food in his plate with his head low. 

« You were saying that you worked with my other son Louis » it was Anne who got him out of his trance. Chevalier tried answering but he didn’t seem to be able to find the words but eventually he did « I-i did work with your son. I actually met Philippe t-through him ... » He could feel Dorian’s hans going even higher, almost touching his inner thigh. He needed to get out, he needed some air. « E-excuse me, could I use the restroom for a second? » he asked stuttering. « Oh yes dear, it’s the door on the right, near the patio door » at the response he got up and almost run from that dining room, feeling both of the twins eyes on him. 

As soon as he stepped outside he closed his eyes and let out some air he didn’t even know he was holding. He need a cigarette, he needed to calm down, so he took the carton of cigarettes out of his pocked, picked one and lighted it. Once he took the first drag he could tell his nerves were calming already but that is until he heard the patio door slide open.

« How did you know I was here? » was the first thing Chevalier said when he noticed a man figure standing a few meters away from him.  
« I figured » said the brown haired man while lighting a cigarette. 

« Listen, Dorian, I love Philippe and I do not plan on cheating on him, especially not with his own brother » Dorian took the cigarette away from his mouth and begun walking towards the blonde haired man. Chevalier thought he was gonna kiss him because when he got in front of him he started leaning forward but fortunately for him he stopped a few centimetres from his nose.

Dorian let out the smoke from his mouth, smirked and said « Are you sure? ». Chevalier gulped. He didn’t know why he felt strange, maybe it was because he was practically identical to Philippe but he honestly didn’t want to know nor he planned to figure it out. « Y-yes, I am sure. I love him and I only want to be with him » it was the only thing he managed to say before he heard steps approaching.

« Is everything okay here? » that was Philippe’s voice. Chevalier turned around to face him and said «It is, I just figured I would come out for a smoke and your brother here decided to join me » in the most convincing tone. Philippe nodded while Chevalier tosses his cigarette to the ground and made his way on the inside of the house.  
The night air became a bit heavy now that the two brothers were alone.  
Dorian finished his cigarette and as he was about to return inside he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and said  
« Keep him, he’s a good one. I like him. » with a genuine smile on his face, leaving an amused Philippe under the summer sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second one shot I’ve ever wrote so bear with me if it sucks but if it didn’t I hope you liked it ! <3
> 
> You can find more Modern!Monchevy prompts and concepts on my twitter account dedicated to them (@modernmonchevy) or on my main (@filippodilorena)


End file.
